Robin
by TheBadge
Summary: Robin and Wally in being Sherlock and Waston. TV SHOW SSHERLOCK BBC. I'm Robin Grayson the world's only consulting detective. I'm not going to go into detail about how I do what I do because chances are you wouldn't understand. If you've got a problem that you want me to solve, then contact me. Interesting cases only please.Please just try it. I do not own any thing.1st fanfic


**I DO NOT OWN SHERLOCK BBC OR YOUNG JUSTICE. OCC FOR ROBIN NOT SHERLOCK . **

**OK so this is my first fanfiction so yeah. Hmm also this will be like the tv show I might do one based on the books I not sure. Also would love to know your thoughts. **

**Th**e man was sleeping in his bed when he started twisting and turning. Pictures of battle fields, blood

bodies, and gun fire went off in his mind. The man woke up sweating and crying it was 4 am. _'Time to get up' _He thought to himself. The ginger haired man stood up and limped to the shower. After his shower he put on his usual clothes. He stopped to look at himself. His caught himself staring into his emerald eyes he turned away. He went over to the dresser and pulled out the gun that sat there he stared at it for several seconds then put it back up.

Time Change

He sat down in the chair and placed his cane right beside him. "Hello Dr. West how are you today?" The blonde haired women asked.

"Fine just fine" he told his therapist.

"How your blog going?" she asked him leaning back into her chair

"Yeah. Good. Very good." The young doctor answered.

"You haven't written a word have you?" the therapist asked while writing something down in her book.

"You just wrote 'still had trust issue'" he said looking back up at her.

"And you read my writing upside down you see what I mean?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"Well nothing happens to me." He sighed

Time change.

October 12th

A well dressed man was walking down the street and talking on the phone. "I need your help because I got off at the wrong train station. _Love_." '_Well you have no choice but to call a cab. I knew you usually hate riding in them but you going to have to" _the women voice told him/ "Okay fine I will get a cab. See you soon." '_Yeah hurry you wife is only gone tonight' _she told him. "Of course love."

Later on.

The well dressed man looked terrified as he took a small white with pink flake pill into his hand and swallowed.

The media was outside an abandoned office building where the well dressed man body was found. His wife talked about how no one saw this coming and no one knew his was going to take his own life. The well dressed man assisted was crying harder when the wife said that statement.

November 26th

There were two young men talking under one small umbrella. It was very clear that both men could not use the same umbrella. "This isn't going to work. Grey I am going to go back to the house and get another one." The red haired male told Grey.

"No it's fine really." He told the other man

"Look it will only take a few minutes tops. Okay. Taxi." The red haired man yelled as a taxi just passed him by. "A few minutes." He reminded Grey and started walking back.

After 10 minutes Grey started getting worried and started walking back to search for his friend.

At an abandoned gym. The red haired man hands were shaking as opened the small bottled that contained a white and pink pill. He took the pill in his hand and whispered a pray and swallowed.

The newspapers were talking about the 18 year olds suicide.

January 27th

A wild party was going on to celebrate a new promotion. The woman has a little too much to drink. She didn't realize that someone had taken her keys.

She stumbled to her car looking for her keys. She turned around once she saw a shadow.

Later on. She was at an abandoned house. She was crying as she took the small white and pink pill.

Later on.

The Metropolitan Police Service is holding a press conference.

Segregate Sally Donovan started to speak "The body of Beth Davenport, Junior Minister for Transport was found late last night in a building site in Greater London. Preliminary investigation suggests that this was suicide. We can confirm that this apparent suicide closely resembles those of Sir Jeffrey Patterson and James Fillmore. In the light of this these incidents are now being treated as linked. The investigation is ongoing but Detective Inspector Harper will take questions now." She sat down as a man about 30 year old with ginger hair stood up.

A report stood up and asked "Detective Inspector, how can suicides be linked?"

Detective Inspector Harper answered "Well they all took the same poison. They were all found in places they had no reason to be. None of them had shown any prior indications—"

The report cut him off "But you can't have serial suicides."

DI Harper didn't know how to answer the question. "Well apparently you can."

A second reporter stands up to ask "These three people, there's nothing that links them?"

DI Harper answered "There's no link found yet. But we're looking for it—there has to be one"

At that point everyone mobile phone in the whole room goes of '_WRONG.'_

Sgt Sally Donovan sighed as she stood up "If you've all got texts, please ignore them."

The first reporter stood backup "It just says "Wrong!"

Sgt Sally Donovan she told them all again. "Yeah, well, just ignore that. If there are no more questions for Detective Inspector Harper I'm going to bring this session to an end." She tried to get it back on topic.

The second reporter asked another question. "If they're suicides what are you investigating?"

DI Harper answers the question. "As I said these suicides are clearly linked, um, but it's an unusual situation. We've got our best people investigating_"

Everyone's cell phones went off again 'WRONG' was there again. Cutting of Harper.

The first reporter stands up again "It says "wrong" again."

Sgt Sally Donovan was quick to end this "One more question."

A third reporter "Is there any chance that these are murders and if they are is this the work of a serial killer?" he asked.

DI Harper sighed as he answered. "I know that you'd like writing about this but these do appear to be suicides. We know the difference. The poison was clearly self-administered."

The first reporter stood up yet again "Yes but if they are murders how do people keep themselves safe?"

DI Harper didn't know how to answer the question so he said the first thing on his mind. "Well don't commit suicide."

Sgt Sally Donovan mumbled quietly to herself _"Daily Mail." _

DI Harper continues "Obviously this is a frightening time for people but all anyone has to do is exercise reasonable precautions. We are all as safe as we want to be."

Everyone's phone goes off. '_WRONG!' _Harper opened his phone _'You know where to find me- R.' _Harper sighed.

After the press conference Sally walk up to Harper. "You to tell him to stop that he making us looks like fools every time." Sally complained.

"Well when you figure out how he does it I will ask him to stop it." The ginger told her. Sally huffed she knew she would never figure it out.

Time change.

The young doctor was walking with the help of his can in the park. "Wally. Wally." The young doctor heard. He turned around to see an old friend Mike Stamford. "Remember me?" he asked.

"Yes I remember." He smiled.

"Well then let's go get some tea." Mike smiled and Wally followed him.

"The last time I heard about you, you were being shot at what happened." Mike asked.

Wally hand started to spaz a bit so he put it in his lap. "Got shot." He answered and took a sip of tea.

"What are you planning on doing now?" he asked him.

"Planning on moving out of London I can't afford the apartment on army pension." He said taking another sip of tea.

"Can't Harry help you?" Mike asked.

"Yeah like that going to happen." Wally said bitterly.

"Well are you going back to the states to live with your uncle and aunt?" Mike asked.

"No I thought about it but I don't want to be a bother and the twins are teenagers now so..." he cut off his sentence.

"I know what about a flat mate?" Mike suggested.

"With all my problems. I am a difficult person to find a flat mate for." Wally told him then looked up to see an amused expression on Mike's face. "What?" he asked.

"Well you are the second person to say that today to me." Mike told him.

"Well who the first?" Wally asked.

Scene Change

A young raven haired man unzips a body-bag and smiled at what he sees "How fresh?" he asked a young red head.

"Just in, 67, natural cause. He used to work here, I knew him, he was nice." She told the young man.

He thinks for a few second. "Fine. We'll start with the riding crop."

The young man is beating the dead body with a riding crop. He stops suddenly.

"Bad day was it?" she asked him.

He ignores the question. "I need to know what bruises form in the next twenty minutes. A man's alibi depends on it. Text me."

She nods then clears her throat "Listen, I was wondering. Maybe later when you're finished—"

The young man interrupts her. "You're wearing lipstick. You weren't wearing lipstick before."

She blushes "I, uh, I refreshed it a bit."

The young man paused for a second. "Sorry. You were saying?

She starts to speak again "I was wondering if you'd like to have coffee?"

He nods. "Black, two sugars please. I'll be upstairs." Then he leaves the room.

"….Okay" she sighed to herself then left.

Scene Change

The young man was working on the computer when Mike and the young doctor walk in.

"May I see your phone?" the raven haired man asked Mike.

"Why what is wrong with the land line?" Mike asked walking in as Wall did also using his cane.

"Nothing I just like to text rather then call." He wrote a few things down.

"Sorry left mine in my car." Mike said.

"Here use mine." Wally said as he held out his phone.

The young man walked up to the doctor who was 3 to 4 years older than him. "Thanks." He looked at the doctor for a few second then the phone. "Afghanistan or Iraq?" he started to text.

Wally looked at him confused. "Sorry?"

The man didn't look up from texting. "Which was it, Afghanistan or Iraq?"

Wally still confused answered. "Afghanistan. Sorry, how did you—"

The man cut him off once he saw the women from early walk in. "Ah, Barbara! Coffee. Thank you. What happened to the lipstick?

Barbara blushed slightly again "It wasn't working for me." She said softy.

The young man looked at her a little confused. "Really? I thought it was a big improvement. Your mouth's too small now." He stated drinking his coffee.

Barbara smiled. "Okay" she said to herself then walked out of the room.

The young man looked into a microscope. "How do you feel about the violin?" he asked a still confused Wally.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I play the violin when I'm thinking. Sometimes I don't talk for days on end. Would that bother you? Potential flat mates should know the worst about each other." He stated.

Wally turned to Mike "Are you—? You told him about me?" he asked stunned.

Mike smiled "Not a word." He said amused

Wally turned back to the mysterious man "Then who said anything about flat mates?"

"I did. Told Mike this morning that I must be a difficult man to find a flat mate for. Now here he is, just out to lunch with an old friend. Clearly just home from military service in Afghanistan. Wasn't a difficult leap." He told Wally.

"How did you know about Afghanistan?" Wally asked since he heard the man say it several times.

"I've got my eye on a nice little place in Central London. Together we ought to be able to afford it. We meet there tomorrow evening, seven o'clock. Sorry, got to dash. I think I left my riding crop in the mortuary." He said ignoring the question.

Wally stood there completely shocked. "Is that it?"

He stopped from putting on a coat and scarf. "Is that what?"

"We've only just met and we're going to go look at a flat." He told him.

Problem?"

"We don't know a thing about each other. I don't know where we're meeting. I don't even know your name." he told him hoping to get an answer or a name.

The young man smirked. "I know you're an army doctor and you've been invalided home from Afghanistan. I know you've got a brother who's worried about you, but you won't go to him for help because you don't approve of him—possibly because he's an alcoholic, more likely because he recently walked out on his wife. And I know that your therapist thinks your limp's psychosomatic, quite correctly I'm afraid. That's enough to be going on with, don't you think?" He walks out then pops back in. "The name's Richard Grayson call me Robin and the address is 221b Baker Street. Afternoon." Then he walked away.

Wally stood there so confused. "Yeah. He's always like that." Mike smiled at Wally expression.

The next day.

The two men talked down to Baker Street till they reached the apartment. Wally looked at the place. "Well this is a prime spot. Must be expensive."

Robin smiled "Mrs. King the landlady is giving me a special deal. She owes me a favor. A few years back her husband got himself sentenced to death in Florida. I was able to help her out." He explained

Wally smiled "So you stopped her husband from being executed?" _'That was nice of him' _he thought to himself.

"Oh no. I ensured it." Robin smirked. Then walked up the stairs with Wally followed quickly.

Wally and Robin walked up the stairs inside to the living room. It was already filled with stuff. "It looks fine once we move out all this trash out we can move in." Wally told him

Robin at the same time said. "I already moved in."

"Oh. Well then looks great." Wally lied as he looked at all the stuff cluttered everywhere. Then he looked at the mantle. And saw a skull. A human skull.

"That's a skull." He stated.

"Yes a friend of mine." Robin said. He took off his coat and scarf.

An older women 50ish walked in. "Oh. Robin you are here dear."

She smiled at Wally. "I am Mrs. King the land lady. There an extra bedroom up stairs if you will be needing two." She told him.

Wally frowned. "Of course we will be needing two… wait we are not together." Wally said pointing at Robin who was not paying attention.

"Oh their fines the neighbor down the street has one don't be ashamed." She smiled.

"We are not together!" Wally stated.

"Oh. Robin did you hear about the three serial suicides. That seems right up your alley." Mrs. King told him.

"What is your alley?" the doctor asked him.

Robin didn't answer. He heard siren. His phone went off a few minutes later. "Harper…Really…A note…I will be there soon" he hung up the phone.

"Brilliant! Yes! Four serial suicides and now a note. Oh, it's Christmas" he said happily then he start to put on his coat and scarf.

He turns toward Wally. "You're a doctor. In fact you're an army doctor?"

"Yes." Wally said unsure of where this is going.

"Any good?"

"Very good."

"Seen a lot of injuries then. Violent deaths."

"Well. Yes."

"Bit of trouble too I bet."

"Of course. Yes. Enough for a lifetime. Far too much."

"Wanna see some more?"

"Oh god yes." Wally said jumping up to go with him. Grabbing his cane.

"Possible suicides. Four of them. There's no point sitting at home when there's finally something fun going on!" Robin said as him and Wally was starting to walk out the door.

**"**Look at you, all happy. It's not decent." Mrs. King told him.

"Who cares about decent? The game, Mrs. Hudson, is on!" He said as him and Wally left the house and got a taxi. Wally and Robin got in.

Once they were in the cab he turned to Wally "Okay, you've got questions."

"Yeah. Where are we going?" Wally asked.

"Crime scene. Next?" Robin said

"Who are you? What do you do?" Wally asked.

Robin smirked. "What do you think?

"I'd say private detective..." Wally started then stopped to think.

"But..." The younger man said.

"But the police don't go to private detectives."

"I'm a consulting detective. The only one in the world. I invented the job." He informed him.

"What does that mean?" he asked little less confused now.

"It means whenever the police are out of their depth — which is always — they consult me."

Wally scoffs. "The police don't consult amateurs."

Robin looks at him askance, and then gives a sly smile. "When I met you for the first time yesterday, I said 'Afghanistan or Iraq?' You looked surprised.

"Yes. How did you know?" Wally asked.

"I didn't know, I saw." Robin paused then took a breath. "Your haircut, the way you hold yourself, says military. But your conversation as you entered the room — said trained at Bart's, so army doctor. Obvious. Your face is tanned, but no tan above the wrists — you've been abroad but not sunbathing." He paused again. "The limp's really bad when you walk, but you don't ask for a chair when you stand, like you've forgotten about it, so it's at least partly psychosomatic. That says the original circumstances of the injury were probably traumatic — wounded in action, then. Wounded in action, suntan — Afghanistan or Iraq."

"You said I had a therapist." Wally tried to continue the conversation.

"You've got a psychosomatic limp. Of course you've got a therapist. Phone?" Wally handed him phone. "Then there's your brother. Your phone — it's expensive, email enabled, MP3 player. But you're looking for a flat-share; you wouldn't waste money on this. It's a gift, then. Scratches — not one, many over time. It's been in the same pocket as keys and coins. The man sitting next to me wouldn't treat his one luxury item like this, so it's had a previous owner. The next bit's easy, you know it already." He pointed at the engraving. '_Harry West — from Clara xxx'_

"The engraving?" he asked.

"Harry West — clearly a family member who's given you his old phone. Not your father — this is a young man's gadget. Could be a cousin, but you're a war hero who can't find a place to live. Unlikely you've got an extended family, certainly not one you're close to, so brother it is. Now, Clara — who's Clara? Three kisses says a romantic attachment. Expensive phone says wife, not girlfriend. Must've given it to him recently — this model's only six months old. Marriage in trouble, then — six months on, and already he's giving it away? If she'd left him, he would've kept it. People do sentiment. But no, he wanted rid of it — he left her. He gave the phone to you, that says he wants you to stay in touch." Breathes "You're looking for cheap accommodation and you're not going to your brother for help? That says you've got problems with him. Maybe you liked his wife; maybe you don't like his drinking." Robin smirked.

"How can you possibly know about the drinking?" Wally asked stunned at what he has been hearing.

"Shot in the dark. Good one, though. Power connection — tiny little scuffs marks around the edge. Every night he goes to plug it in and charge but his hands are shaky. You never see those marks on a sober man's phone, never see a drunk's without them. There you go, you see? You were right." Robin smiled

"I was right? Right about what?" Wally asked completely confused.

"The police don't consult amateurs."

After a long pause. Wally slowly said. "That was amazing."

The young detective said in a dead pan voice. "You think so?"

"Of course it was. It was extraordinary. It was quite... extraordinary." He said amazed.

"That's not what people normally say."

"What do people normally say?"

"Piss off!"

They finally got to the crime scene where a woman was there near the yellow tape. It was raining lightly. "Did I get anything wrong?" Robin asked as he as they were approaching the tape.

"Harry and I don't get on. Never have. Clara and Harry split up three months ago, and they're getting a divorce. And Harry is a drinker." Wally told him.

Robin was quite pleased with himself "Spot on then. I didn't expect to be right about everything. "

Wally smiled slightly "Harry is short for Harriet."

"Sister she is your sister." Robin sighed "Well I am not infallible." Robin told him.

They reached the tape where Sergeant Sally was there. "Hello Freak." She said addressing Robin.

"Didn't make it home last night did you?" Robin asked then walked under the tape leaving her confused.

"Who are you?" She asked Wally.

"I am—his colleague." Wally told her.

"He doesn't have those." She said.

"Well he does now." He said then walking under the tape.

Once Wally walked up to Robin he saw him auguring with a man with glasses and gelled back. "Ah, Anderson. Here we are again."

Anderson glared at him. "It's a crime scene. I don't want it contaminated! Are we clear on that?"

"Very clear. Is your wife away for long?" Robin asked.

"Oh don't pretend you worked that out! Somebody told you that!" He said very angrily.

"Your deodorant told me that." Robin said as Sally walked back to them.

"My deodorant?" he said completely confused.

"It's for men."

"Well of course it's for men! I'm wearing it!" he growled

" So's Sergeant Donovan." sniffs "Ooh... I think it just vaporized. May I go in?

"Now look, whatever you're implying-" Anderson started to say.

"I'm not implying anything. I'm sure Sally came round for a nice little chat, and just happened to stay over. And I assume she scrubbed your floor, going by the state of her knees." Robin smirked while Wally was shocked. And Sally was visible embarrassed.

Once they entered the building he meet Harper "I'm breaking every rule letting you in here." He told Robin.

"Yes. Because you need me." Robin told him. As they start to see the victim

"Yes I do. God help me." Harper sighed. They walked into the room were a women was lying face down and the word 'Rache' was scratched beside her.

Robin started working. _'Rache German means revenge… not right…"_

"Shut up!" Robin snapped at Harper.

"But I didn't say anything." Harper tried to defend himself

"You were thinking it was annoying." He snapped then took out a small black microscope. He began to look at the body again.

'_Ok so the jackets damp so is the collar… she been out in heavy rain…' _he sees a small umbrella that was pink in her pocket. _'And heavy wind. Wearing all pink…' _

"She is German." Anderson said breaking Robin concentration. "Rache it means revenge in German."

Robin stood up and walked to the door. "Thank you for your input Anderson." Then slammed the door in his face.

_'Back to her… she has an affair no several. Small dots of mud on her right leg so she had a suitcase. Where is it then?' _He pulled out his phone. _ 'Google. Weather around London. 45 minutes to an hour away. Cardiff.'_

"What do you have?" Harper asked him.

"Cardiff." He as he put his phone away.

"Cardiff?" Harper repeated.

"Yes it's obvious, isn't it?" Robin asked.

"It's not obvious to be." Wally said shocked at what was going on.

"What is it like in your funny little brains must be so boring." Robin said amused. "Her coat is slightly damp; she's been in heavy rain in the last few hours. No rain anywhere in London in that time. Under her coat collar is damp too; she's turned it up against the wind. She's got an umbrella in her left-hand pocket, but it's dry and unused: not just wind, strong wind, too strong to use her umbrella. We know from her suitcase that she was intending to stay overnight, so she must have come a decent distance, but she can't have traveled more than two or three hours because her coat still hasn't dried. So, where has there been heavy rain and strong wind within the radius of that travel time? Cardiff."

"That's fantastic!" Wally said

"Do you know you do that out loud?" Robin questioned.

"Sorry. I'll shut up."

"No, it's... fine." Robin gave a small smile. "Also he has a string of lovers and is unhappily married."

"How do you know that?" Harper asked.

"Her wedding ring is old and scratched. The inside of the ring is clean and polished so she takes it on and off when she meets her lovers. Where is her case?" Robin asked.

"There was none here. A case?" Harper told him.

"Yes she the small little stains on her panties-hoes she was dragging a suit case most likely pink." Robin stated

"Well maybe she left it at a motel room." Wally said.

"Without fixing her hair and her makeup? Not likely" Robin asked. "We've got ourselves a serial killer. Love those—there's always something to look forward to."

**"**Why are you saying that?" Harper asked

**"**Her case. C'mon! Where is her case, did she eat it? Someone else was here and they took her case." Robin exclaimed. "Good bye call me when you find her case. Serial killer's always hard. Have to wait for them to make a mistake."

"We can't just wait!" Harper told him.

"Oh, we're done waiting! Look at her, really look! Houston, we have a mistake! Get on to Cardiff. Find out who is Jennifer Wilson's family and friends were. Find Rachel!"

"Of course, yeah, but what mistake?" Harper asked.

"PINK!" Robin yelled as he walks down the stairs.

Wally took much longer because of the fact he uses the cane. He went up to Sally "Where Robin?"

"He left" she told him.

"What do you mean he left?" Wally asked

"He got in a cab and left." She looked at him. You're not his friend. He doesn't have friends. So who are you?"

"I'm... I'm nobody. I've just met him." Wally said

"Okay, bit of advice then. Stay away from that guy." Sally told Wally.

"Why?" He asked

Sally looked at him "You know why he's here? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it. The weirder the crime the more he gets off. And you know what? One day just showing up won't be enough. One day we'll be standing around a body and Robin Grayson will be the one who put it there."

"Why would he do that?" Wally asked

"Cause he's a psychopath. Psychopaths get bored."

"Okay so where can I get a cab?"

"Try the main road."

"Thanks."

Wally started walking he passed a pay phone. It started to ring. _'Weird no one is around' _he thought to himself. He kept walking. Another phone rings. He keeps walking. The third time it happened he picked it up.

"Look around you Dr. West there are cameras all around you. A car will be coming now. Get in." then the call ended and a black car pulled up. Wally thought for several seconds then got in.

A woman was texting on her phone in the back seat. "Hello." Wally said. She didn't respond. "Where are we going?" No answer.

He walked into s warehouse a man was standing with an umbrella he look 30ish there was a chair in front of him.

"You know, I've got a phone. I mean, very clever and all that. But, ah, you could just phone me. On my phone." He told him

The Mysterious Gentleman smiled. "When one is avoiding the attention of Robin one learns to be discreet. Hence this place. Your leg must be hurting you. Sit down." He told him

"I don't want to sit down." He sounded about 5 years old.

The Mysterious Gentleman smiled "You don't seem very afraid."

"You don't seem very frightening." Wally tensed wishing he had his gun.

The Mysterious Gentleman "Yes. The bravery of the soldier. Bravery is by far the kindest word for stupidity don't you think? What is your connection to Robin Grayson?"

"I don't have one. I barely know him. I met him... yesterday." Wally said

The Mysterious Gentleman smirked "Hm and since yesterday you've moved in with him and now you're solving crimes together. Are we to expect a happy announcement by the end of the week?"

"Who are you?" Wally asked

The Mysterious Gentleman answered. "An interested party."

"Are you a friend of Robin's?" he asked

"You have meet the man how many friends do you think he has?" he asked

_'He has a point' _Wally thought to himself

"I am the closest thing to a friend that Robin Grayson is capable of having."

"And what's that?" Wally asked

"An enemy."

"An enemy?" Wally repeated

"In his mind certainly. If you were to ask him he'd probably say his archenemy. He does love to be dramatic."

"Well thank god you're above all that." Wally said dramatically. His phone went off. '_Baker Street. Come at once if convenient. –R'_

"Is that him now?" he asked.

Wally ignored. His phone with off again _'If inconvenient come anyway.-R' _

TheMysterious Gentleman continued "Do you plan to continue your association with Robin Grayson?"

"I could be wrong, but I think that's none of your business." Wally said

"It could be."

"It really couldn't." Wally snapped.

"If you did I could need your assistant."

"On what?" He asked

"On giving me information on Robin for money."

"Spying you mean?" Wally eyes narrowed

"If that helps you. Yes" He said

"No." Wally said.

"You're very loyal, very quickly." He noticed.

"No I'm not. I'm just not interested."

The Mysterious Gentleman pulled out a small note book "Trust issues, it says here."

"What's that?" Wally asked looking down at the book.

The Mysterious Gentleman smirked "Could it be you've decided to trust Robin Grayson of all people?"

"Who says I trust him?" Wally asked

The Mysterious Gentleman said "You don't seem the kind to make friends easily."

"Are we done?" Wally snapped.

"You tell me."

Wally was about to walk away. "I imagine people have already warned you to stay away from him but I can see from your left hand that's not going to happen." The man called him.

"My what?" Wally asked turning around.

"Show me." Wally didn't understand.

"Don't-" Wally said as he thought he was going to come near him.

"Remarkable."

"What is?" Wally was completely confused.

"Most people blunder around this city and all they see are streets and shops and cars. When you walk with Sherlock Holmes you see the battlefield. You've seen it already, haven't you?" He asked amused.

"What's wrong with my hand?" he asked looking at his hand.

"You have an intermittent tremor in your left hand."Wally nods" Your therapist thinks its posttraumatic stress disorder. She thinks you're haunted by memories of your military service-"

"Who the hell are you?" he gets no response. "How do you know that?"

"Fire her. She's got it the wrong way around. You're under stress right now and your hand is perfectly steady. You're not haunted by the war, Dr. West. You miss it. Welcome back."

Wally phone rang _'Could be dangerous-R' _Wally walks out

"Time to choose a side, Dr. West." Wally hears him call.

Once they get into the car he turns to the woman "Can we stop by my apartment. My old one?"

"Yes"

Once he got there he walk to the dresser and pulled out the gun then goes to the car. "Listen, your boss. Any chance you could not tell him this is where I went?"

"Sure."

"You've told him already haven't you?"

"Yeah."

Once Wally got home he saw Robin laying on the couch with three nicotine patches on his arm. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Its nicotine patch. Helps me think Impossible to sustain a smoking habit in London these days. Bad news for brainwork." Robin told him

"Good news for breathing." Wally said

"Ah, breathing. Breathing's boring."

"Is that three patches?"

"It's a three patch problem." Robin sat up. "Could you hand me your phone?" Robin asked holding out his hand.

"You wait you—I – was I was half way across London." Wally asked surprised.

"I was in no hurry." He said.

"Mrs. King has a phone." Wally said as he handed him.

"Yeah I shouted. She didn't hear me." Robin said as Wally walked away.

"Hand me that number on the table." Wally sighed as he done what he said. "Now text this number." He handed Wally the phone and number.

"What do you want me to text?" Wally asked.

"Hm text I blacked tonight don't have a clue what happen meet me at Norththumber Street." Robin said.

"Don't you have a phone?" he asked

"Yes but they might recognized mine it is on the website you know?" Robin stood up and walked into the living room.

Wally followed and notices the pink case on the table. "That's the pink lady's case. That's Jennifer Wilson's case." He said

"Yes. Obviously. Oh perhaps I should mention I didn't kill her." Robin told him.

"I never said you did. "

"Why not? Given the text I just had you send and the fact that I have her case, it's a perfectly logical assumption. "

"Do people usually assume you're the murderer? " Wally asked  
"Now and then, yes**." **

"Well who did I texted?" Wally thought for a few seconds "How did you find the case?"

"I realized that the case would be pink and that the killer had it. They might not have known they had it but once they realized they had it they would have dumped it. I looked around within a 15 mile radius took me less than an hour." Robin said.

"Pink. You got all that because you realized the case would be pink." Wally asked stunned.

"Well it had to be pink. Obviously."

"Why didn't I think of that." Wally asked.

"Because you're an idiot." Robin looked over to Wally who looked hurt. "No no no, don't be like that. Practically everyone is." He paused then contained "Second question now. Look at the case. What is missing."

Wally looked at it. "A change of clothes, make up bag, travel case what is missing? I don't see it?" Wally asked.

"Her mobile?" Robin asked

"I don't see."

"Because the killer has it." Robin told him.

"OR she doesn't have one or left it at home." Wally said.

"Wally she has several affairs. She would have a phone. And leaving it at home were anyone could read it. No she would take it everywhere. She smart to she must have planted it on the killer."

Wally's phone went off. "A innocent man would ignored it but a guilty man would panic You texted Jennifer's phone."

"Have you talked to the police?" Wally asked

"Four people are dead. There isn't time to talk to the police." Robin got up and started to look around.

"So why are you talking to me?" Wally asked.

"Mrs. King took my skull." The young detective said.

"I'm basically filling in for your skull."

"Relax. You're doing fine. Well?" he asked now wearing a coat and his dark blue scarf and putting on black converse.

Well what?" Wally asked.

"Well you could just sit there and watch telly." He stood up.

"What, you want me to come with you?" Wally asked already stood up.

"I like company when I go out and I think better when I talk aloud. The skull just attracts attention. The hunt is on!"

"You know Donovan said you were a psychopath that you get off on it." Wally told him.

"Psychopath hm she knew the meaning of that word. I said it would be dangerous and here you are." Wally sighed and walked out.

"Where are we going?" Wally asked him as they walk down the street.

"Northumberland Street's a five minute walk from here." Robin said.

"You think he's stupid enough to go there?" Wally asked.

" No. I think he's brilliant enough. I love the brilliant ones—they're always so desperate to get caught." Robin sounded amused.

"Why?" the young doctor asked what felt like the 1 billionth question today.

Appreciation. Applause. At long last, the spotlight. That's the frailty of genius, Wally. It needs an audience."

The two went to a small Italian restaurant. "Here" He handed him a menu. "You should eat we might be here a while."

Wally looks at him. "What about you?" he asked

"Not eating." He told him.

"When the last time you ate?" the doctor asked.

"What's today?" he asked

"Wednesday" Wally answered.

"Then Monday is the last time I ate." Robin said as if it wasn't nothing.

"Monday! You have to eat Robin." Wally said shocked he is still so full of energy.

A man walked up to Robin. "Robin. Hello." He looked Wally. "You see Robin once cleared my name."

"To an level. I proved that he was robbing a house during the time a triple murder he was framed for was going on." Robin explained.

"He saved me from going to jail." He smiled and patted Robin's back.

"You did go to jail Tony." Robin reminded him.

"Well anything you want one the house for you and your date." Tony smiled "I will bring a candle more romantic." Tony told them.

"We are not together." Wally said as Robin ignored it. Robin just looked out the window

"What's wrong?" Robin asked him.

"I met a friend of yours." Wally said he had been wondering about the man.

Robin looked surprised "A friend?"

"An enemy."

"Oh! Which one?" he wasn't surprised now.

"Your archenemy, according to him. Do people have archenemies?" the doctor stopped to wonder.

" Did he offer you money to spy on me?" Robin asked.

"Yes."

"Did you take it?" Robin looked out the window.

"No." Wally was wondering where this was going.

"Pity, we could have split the fee. Think it through next time." Robin said to Wally surprise

"Who is he?"

"The most dangerous man you've ever met and not my problem right now." Robin said died panned.

"You know normal people don't have those ?" Wally said as Tony dropped off the food and candle.

"Have what?" Robin asked'

"Arch-enemies" Wally said biting in.

"Then what do normal people have?" Robin asked.

"You know people they like people they don't like. Friends. Girlfriends." He paused "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend? No, not really my area." Robin told him.

"Oh right then." he paused "Do you have a boyfriend? Which is fine, by the way-"

"I know it's fine." Robin cut in.

"So you've got a boyfriend?" Wally asked

"No."

"Right, okay. You're unattached, just like me. Fine. Good." Wally just kept talking.

Robin looks at Wally." Wally um... I think you should know that I consider myself married to my work and while I am flattered by your interest I'm —"

"No –" Wally started to blush.

Robin continued. "— really not looking for anyone —"

Wally was now deep red "No. I'm not asking — no. I was just saying. It's all fine."

"Good. Thank you." Robin said as Wally shut up and ate.

"He is here." Robin said as Wally stared outside. "Don't look." Robin told him.

"But you are." Wally said sounding like a child again.

"Only one of us can look." Robin said him too sounding like a child. "Let's go." Robin stood up and rushing out the door with Wally following him. Leaving his cane at the chair. Robin ran out and almost got hit by a car he slide over the top.

The second they got outside the cab drove off. "I remember the number 71126." He called out to Robin.

"We won't need it. Come on." Robin sprinted toward an alley way. Wally following then Robin starts climbing up a fire escape.

Wally followed. Robin was jumping from rooftop to rooftop. In his mind he saw the street he was at and the route the cab was most likely to take. Wally stopped at a huge leap about 5 feet. "Wally! Come on." Robin yelled. After about 5 minutes later Robin start to climb down. Wally saw a cab and then saw Robin jumped the last story landing right in front of the car.

"Let see who you are." Robin opened the door. He frowned wrong person."

"How could you know that?" Wally said out of breathe while Robin seemed fine.

"Teeth, tan. What, Californian? LA. Santa Monica. Just arrived." Robin said.

"How can you possibly know that?" Wally said as he looked at the person.

"The luggage. Probably your first trip to London, right? Going by your final destination, the route the cabbie was taking you." Robin told Wally more then the passager.

"Sorry, are you guys the police?" the passager asked

"Yeah." Robin flashes a badge. " Everything all right?"

"Yeah." He said'

"Welcome to London." Robin said.

"Ah, any problems just let us know." Wally said as Robin shut the door.

The two started to walk down the street.

"Where did you get this? 'Detective Inspector Harper.'" He asked as he took it from him.

"Yeah. I pickpocket him when's he annoying." He paused "You can have I got a book full of them at the apartment."

"That was ridiculous. That was the most ridiculous thing I've ever done." He said pointing behind him.

Robin laughed "You invaded Afghanistan."

"That wasn't just me."

Robin looked behind him where the cab pulled up to an actual officer. He looked over at them. "Ready?" Robin asked.

Wally looked behind him. "Yeah."

"Well after you." Robin said as they dashed off and Robin quickly passed Wally.

"Why aren't we back at the restaurant?" Wally asked once they stopped running.

"They can keep an eye out. It was a long shot anyway." Robin informed him

" So what were we doing there?" the young doctor asked.

"Oh, just passing the time. And proving a point." Robin said

"What point?"

"You." Robin smiled

Wally didn't understand till he saw Tony and several police car at the apartment. Tony was carrying his cane.

"Tony thanks for dropping by." The raven haired man said.

"Here is your cane. Robin texted to bring it over as a house warming gift. Also Robin the police got here 10 minutes ago."

"Thank you." Robin walked inside. Mrs. King came up to him. "Oh it awful they just came to and started to tear up the how apartment. Just awful."

"Don't worry I will take care of it." Robin told her.

Robin walked in to see Harper. "What are you doing?

" Well I knew you'd find the case. I'm not stupid." Harper told him.

"You can't just break into my flat." Robin growled as everyone around him was going through his stuff.

"Well you can't withhold evidence. And I didn't break in to your flat." Harper said.

"Well what do you call this then?" Robin said looking around.

"It's a drugs bust." Harper said softly.

"Oh, this is childish." Robin hissed.

"Yes I am dealing with a child." Harper spat back.

" Seriously. This guy, a junkie? Have you met him?" Wally laughed.

"Wally." Robin said calmly

" I'm pretty sure you could search this flat all day and you wouldn't find anything that you could call recreational." He laughed again.

"Wally you might want to shut up now." Robin said with a little more force.

"Yeah, but come on... no..." Wally asked in disbelief.

"What?" Robin asked.

" ...You?" Wally asked.

"Shut up. I'm not your sniffer dog." Robin growled.

" No, Anderson's my sniffer dog." He said pointing back towards the kitchen."

" What A-" Robin spots Anderson. "Anderson? What are you doing here on a drugs bust?"

"Oh I volunteered." Anderson said wickedly as Robin growled.

"They all did. They're not strictly speaking on the drug squad, but they're very keen." Harper said drawing back Robin attention.

"So you set up a pretend drugs bust to bully me?"

"It stops being pretend if they find anything."

"I am clean!" Robin exclaimed. "And can you talk."

" Is your flat? All of it?" he asked.

" I don't even smoke." Robin said rolling up his sleeve to show the patch.

"Neither do I" Harper said showing the same patch.

Anderson came out holding the pink case. "We found the case according to someone the murderer has the case and we found it in the hand of our favorite psychopath." He said glaring at Robin.

"I am not a psychopath I am a highly functioning sociopath do your research." Robin growled.

Sally Donovan comes out of the kitchen with eyes in a small clear plastic bag.

Sgt. Sally Donovan asked looking mortify "Are these human eyes?"

"Put those back!" Robin growled.

Sgt. Sally Donovan said quickly. "They were in the microwave!"

"It's an experiment!"

Harper sighed. "By the way Rachel is the name of her still born daughter 14 years ago."

"Rachel!" Robin said and he looked to seed everyone around him confused. "Ha you at you lot. You're all so vacant. Is it nice not being me?" Robin asked then continues "If you were dying, if you were being murdered, in your last few seconds what would you say?" Robin asked.

"Please God, let me live. " Wally spoke up.

"Oh, use your imagination!" Robin said.  
Wally who has recently returned from Afghanistan with a bullet wound. "I don't have to. "

"If the phone was a smart it had GPS which can be hacked into if you lose it." He turned around grabbed the case from Anderson. "Here her email address and Anderson turn your back. Your face is putting me off." He said once he walked to the his laptop.

"My face is what?" Anderson asked.

"Anderson your back. Now." Robin said.

"Anderson turn around." Harper told him.

"This is insane." Anderson said

"Anderson now." Harper said as Anderson turned around.

"Ok." Robin continued. "Bitterness is a paralytic but. Love is a much more vicious motivator." Robin said as he typed in the email address.

Mrs. King walked into the room. "Robin the cab is here for you." She said.

"I didn't order a cab. Mrs. King." Robin said.

"Ok and Rachel is the password. So we type that in and get were the phone is…" he paused when he saw it was in the apartment.

"Robin the cab." Mrs. King said.

Harper walked up to the laptops. "It's here…" he said.

"Well the killer has the case and the phone hmm the phone in this apartment too." Anderson said.

"Shut up Anderson every time you open your mouth you lower the  
IQ of the whole street." Robin growled.

"Robin the cab."

"I will take care of it." Robin sighed and walked out and down the stairs to see the cabbie sitting on the stairs. He pulled out a pink smart phone.

Robin phone rang. 'Coming?'

The old man walked out the door Robin followed. He watched him get into the cab. The numbers were 71126.

"Taxi for Robin Grayson." He said once Robin got to the cab.

"I didn't order a taxi." He said.

" Doesn't mean you don't need one." He smiled.

"You're the cabbie. The one who stopped outside Northumberland Street. It was you, not your passenger." The young raven haired man said.

"See no one ever thinks about the cabbie. It's like you're invisible. Just the back of an 'ead. Proper advantage for a serial killer." He told him

"Is this a confession?" Robin asked pulling out his phone to text Harper.

"Oh yeah. I'll tell you what else, if you call the coppers now I won't run. I'll sit quiet and they can take me down, I promise." He said

"Why?" he asked texting. '_Harper. Come down no-'_

"Cause you're not going to do that."

"Am I not?" he asked. _'w I have the killer.'_

"I didn't kill those four people, Mr. Grayson. I spoke to them and they killed

themselves. If you get the coppers now I promise you one thing: I will never tell you what I said." He smiled so sure of himself.

"No one else will die though and I believe they call that a result." Robin said. '_He was the cabbie.'_

"But you won't ever understand how those people died. What kind of result do you care about?" he asked.

"If I wanted to understand, what would I do?" Robin asked

"Let me take you for a ride."

"So you can kill me too." Robin asked.

"I don't want to kill you, Mr. Grayson. I'm gonna talk to you, and then you're going to kill yourself."

'_Do you want to cancel the message without sending? Yes. Message canceled.' _Robin got in

"Robin Grayson. I was warned about you. I've been on your website too.

Brilliant stuff. Loved it."

"Who warned you about me?" he asked

"Someone out there who's noticed."

"Who? Who would notice me?"

"You're too modest Mr. Grayson."

"I'm really not." Robin said dryly.

At the apartment with Wally.

"Why did he do that, why did he have to leave?" Harper asked

"You know him better than I do." Wally replayed

"I've known him for five years and no I don't."

"So why do you put up with him?"

"Because I'm desperate, that's why. Because Robin Grayson is a great man, and I think one day—if we're very very lucky—he might even be a good one.

"One thing about being a cabbie, you always know a nice quiet spot for a murder. I'm surprised more of us don't branch out." The cabbie said.

They pulled into a school let out for holiday.

Wally watched all the cops leave since the phone thing was a busted and Wally went to sit down. _'Update.' _Flashed on the computer. Wally looked and grabbed him gun then raced out the door.

"You ready yet, Mr. Grayson? Ready to play?" the cabbie asked as they both sat down at a table with Robin facing the window. He pulled out two small bottles with the pills in them and placed them on the table.

"Play what? It's a 50-50 chance". Robin said not looking at the bottles.

"You're not playing the numbers you're playing me." He slide a bottle towards him "Did I just give you the good pill or the bad pill? Is it a bluff? Or a double-bluff? Or a triple-bluff!"

"It's still just chance." Robin said.

"Four people in a row? It's not chance." He smiled showing his yellow teeth.  
Holmes: Luck.

"It's genius. I know how people think. I know how people think I think. I can see it all like a map inside my head. Everyone's so stupid. Even you. Or maybe God just loves me." He said

"So that is it you are a proper genius. Either way you're wasted as a cabbie." Robin scoffed.

Wally enters the school. "Robin! Robin! ROBIN!" he shouts

"So. You risked your life four times just to kill strangers. Why?" Robin asked

"Time to play." The cabbie said avoiding the question.

"Oh I am playing. This is my turn." He smiled.

Wally enters one classroom pulling out his gun as he went through the door. Nothing

"And because you're dying you've just murdered four people." He said.

"I've outlived four people. That's the most fun you can have with an aneurysm." He pointed to this head. "When I die they won't get much, my kids. Not a lot of money in driving cabs."

"Or serial killing." Robin said.

"You'd be surprised."

"Surprise me." The raven haired man challenged

"I have a sponsor." He said leaning back

"You have a what?" It did surprise Robin. '_Sponsor?'_

"For every life I take money goes to my kids. The more I kill, the better off they'll be. See? It's nicer than you think."

"Who would sponsor a serial killer?" Robin asks.

"Who would be a fan of Robin Grayson?" The cabbie replied.

Wally entered another classroom he been to 6 now still nothing.

"So how do I play?" Robin asked.

"One good pill. One bad pill. You decide what one you want and I get the other one."

"The jars are the same?"

"In every way."

"What if I don't choose either? I could just walk out of here." Robin said looking behind him to the open door.

"You could take the 50-50 chance or I can shoot you in the head." He pulled out a gun. "Funny enough, no one's ever gone for that option."

Robin nodded. "I'll have the gun please."

"Are you sure?" the cabbie looked surprised

"Definitely. The gun."

"You don't want to phone a friend?

"The gun." He pulled the trigger and Robin smirked.

Wally kept going in and out of class rooms.

The cabbie pulled the trigger and Robin smirked the gun let out a light turns out to be a lighter "I know a real gun when I see one." Robin stated

"None of the others did." The cabbie put the gun away.

"Clearly."

"Well this has been very interesting. I look forward to the court case. "He started to get up and walk away.

"I bet you get bored, don't ya? I know you do. Man like you. So clever. But what's the point of being clever if you can't prove it." The cabbie egged her on as Robin picked up a bottle and opened it the cabbie did the same. "Still the addict. But this, this is what you're really addicted to. You do anything—anything at all to stop being bored. You're not bored now are ya?" Robin held it to his lips.

Wally got to the last room. Only to see a window with Robin and the cabbie in the other building and Robin holding the pill.

"Innit good— "the cabbie was cut off by a bang. BANG! The cabbie fell to the floor.

Robin ran to the window to see if he could see the shooter. He saw nothing. He ran to the dying cabbie. "Was I right?" he asked and the cabbie just laughed. He threw the pill down.

"Okay, tell me this: your sponsor, who was it? The one who told you about me—my fan. I want a name." Robin said

"No." he laughed

"You're dying and there's still time to hurt you. Give me a name. A name! Now! The NAME!" Robin growled as he stepped on the man's shoulder.

"WILSON!" the cabbie yelled then died.

Robin sat on the back of any ambulance when Harper came up with a cup of coffee. "Why have I got this blanket? They keep putting this blanket on me." He said as the paramedic out the orange blanket on him again.

"Yeah. It's for shock."

"I'm not in shock."

"Yeah, but some of the guys want to take photographs." He smiled.

"The shooter?"

"Left before we could come nothing to go on. But a man like him would have enemies they could have followed him. But you have an idea. Let's hear it"

"The bullet they just dug out of the wall is from a handgun. A kill shot over that distance, from that kind of a weapon, that's a crack shot you're looking for but not just a marksman, a fighter. His hands couldn't have shaken at all so clearly he's acclimatized to violence. He didn't fire until I was in immediate danger though so strong moral principle. You're looking for a man probably with a history of military service and... nerves of steel— "Robin stops and sees Wally waiting for him. "Actually, do you know what, ignore me."

"Sorry?

"Ignore all of that. It's just the, ah, the shock talking." Robin gets up to see Wally.

"Where are you going?"

"I just need to talk about the, the rent." He kept walking.

"I've still got questions for you." Harper said

"Oh what now? I'm in shock! Look, I've got a blanket."

"Robin!"

"And I've just caught you a serial killer." The body is rode by "More or less."

Robin walked up to Wally. "Are you all right?"

"Yes of course I'm all right."

"You have just killed a man."

"Yes, I — "{pause} "It's true, innit. But he wasn't a very nice man.

"No. No, no he wasn't really, was he?" they started to walk.

"And frankly a bloody awful cabbie."

"That's true. He was a bad cabbie. You should have seen the route he took us to get here."

"Stop. We can't giggle. It's a crime scene. Stop it."

"You're the one who shot him, not me." Robin said.

"You were going to take that damn pill weren't you?"

"Of course I wasn't. Biding my time. Knew you'd turn up."

"No you didn't. That's how you get your kicks isn't it? You risk your life to prove you're clever.

"Why would I do that?

"Because you're an idiot.

"Hungry? You can always tell a good Chinese place by examining the bottom third of the door handle." Robin told him

Robin sighed as he saw the Mysterious Gentleman. "So. Another case cracked. How very public spirited. Though that's never really your motivation, is it." The man asked Robin.

"What are you doing here?" Robin spat.

"As ever, I'm concerned about you."

"Yes, I've been hearing about your concern".

"Always so aggressive. Didn't it ever occur to you that you and I belong on the same side?" he asked

"Oddly enough, no." Robin snarled.

"We have more in common than you like to believe. This petty feud between us is simply childish. People will suffer. And you know how it always upset Daddy."

"I upset him? Me? It wasn't me that upset him, Damian!" he snapped.

" No. No, wait Daddy, who's "Daddy". Wally butted in.

"Father. Our Father. This is my brother Damian. Putting on weight again?" he asked his brother.

"Losing it. In fact."

"He's your brother?" Wally asked.

"Of course he's my brother. More or less legal."

"So he's not—"Wally was cut off.

"Not what?" Robin asked

"I don't know, criminal mastermind." Wally felt silly.

"Close enough." Robin said.

"For goodness sake. I occupy a minor position in the British government." Damian said upset.

"He is the British government. When he's not too busy being the British Secret Service or the CIA on a freelance basis. Good evening Damian. Try not to start a war before I get home, you know what it does for the traffic." He walked away.

"So when you say you're concerned about him, you actually are concerned?" Wally asked Damian.

"Yes of course."

"I mean, it actually is a childish feud?"

"He's always been so resentful. You can imagine the Christmas dinners."

"Yeah." Realizing the question. "No. God no."

"Poor Alfred" Damian said. "Good evening."

"Bye." Wally raced to meet up with Robin.

Wally caught up "So. Dim sum." He said.

"Mm. I can always predict the fortune cookies."

"No you can't." Wally smiled.

"Almost can. You did get shot though." Robin changed the subjected.

"Sorry?" the doctor asked.

"In Afghanistan. There was an actual wound."

"Oh! Yeah, shoulder."

"Shoulder! I thought so."

"No you didn't."

"The left one."

"Lucky guess."

"I never guess."

"Yes you do." Wally noticed how happy Robin was."What are you so happy about?"

"Wilson."

"What's Wilson?" Wally asked

"I have absolutely no idea."

Damian sighed watching his little brother and new friend? "Interesting, that soldier fellow. He could be the making of my brother. Or make him worse than ever. Either way we'd better upgrade their surveillance status. Grade 3. Active." He told her

"Sorry sir, who's status?"

"Robin Grayson and West."

**A\N: OK so I edited it agian. I am only human and I do make mistakes so please tell this me so I can corrected it. REVIEWS ARE LOVED. THANKS FOR READING. Next Chapter the Blind Banker.**


End file.
